


Anger is a valid emotion

by MiloTheBuzzybee



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloTheBuzzybee/pseuds/MiloTheBuzzybee
Summary: What happens when a human breaks? who gets hurt?
Kudos: 45





	Anger is a valid emotion

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent fic as most of my fics are lmao  
>  i know this is Extra short but i like it so much im posting it here :)

_Scuffle of shoes and the sound of landing punches_ that’s all you heard and thought in your mind. Pain was all you felt as they tried to make you feel weak and small. You had just gotten up to go to the bathroom when as soon as you went into the hall they grabbed you, hurt you. Then all the emotions you felt fucking _burst._ **Rage** was all you felt as you beat against them, **Hurting** them like they hurt you. That’s how the brothers found you standing above the three demons’ bodies, shaking with rage and sobbing.

They stood shocked at the sight before grabbing you and leaving the school, you couldn’t speak, barely could move at all. Everything.. felt fuzzy.

“Are you okay?” one of them finally asked, you didn’t even register which one. Then looking up at them all, you could do was cry and mouth words that you couldn’t find in your mind

Lucifer walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you, earning gasps from his brothers.

“they tried to hurt me, make me small and weak.” You sobbed out shaking in his arms as you held him tightly

“and I just _hurt_ them back, I got so angry lucifer, I don’t ever want to feel that again” you sob out and he looks at you with sad eyes petting your head as the others come forward to hug you. They didn’t really understand, but they didn’t blame you for what you were feeling

Because, your only human.


End file.
